You're so Beeautiful - a bumbleby fanfic
by flying0potato
Summary: The Vytal Festival ended mostly well, besides a white fang attack, that was quickly dealt with. Two weeks later, everyone is back into their usual daily grind.
1. Chapter 1

You're so Beeautiful. Bumbleby fanfic.

it was late in the afternoon. Yang and Blake were walking down the school halls, still in their uniform. Their teacher had made them stay back after class because Yang was acting like a clown, making Blake laugh. After class, the teacher placed them at opposite ends of the room and continued to lecture them. Eventually, the teacher finished their lecture. Afterwards they told them to write a short thesis on why the subject they were learning, is important to hunters and huntresses. unfortunately for Yang, the subject was one of her least favorites, So instead of doing what she was supposed to, she tried to get Blake's attention.

Yang began to flick small bits of paper at Blake, a few hitting her. This was beginning to annoy Blake, all she wanted to do was finish writing, and go get lunch before the cafeteria closed. At the rate Yang was going, the teacher would soon notice, which is what happened. This time Yang began to scribble on the sheet of paper in front of her. Blake wished that maybe she was finally writing the thesis, but she knew Yang better than that. Yang stopped moving her pen and tore the piece of paper out of her book, finally, she folded it into a paper plane. Yang turned to her left to face Blake, but instead of seeing her friend across the room, the face of her teacher intruded her sight. The teacher growled at Yang, and then preceded to tell the both of them, that because of Yang's actions, they'd have to listen to another lecture. they weren't allowed to write the thesis during the lecture, and even after they finished it and handed it in, they had to return to their seat, and sit in silence. By the time they got out of class it was around 5pm. Considering it was a morning class; the only one they had that day, they were in there for quite awhile.

Blake was angry at Yang, maybe more than she had ever been before. Yang made her miss lunch, and spend most of the day doing nothing in class. Now Blake liked learning as much as the next eager student, but wasting her time in class all day was not her idea of fun. Yang tried to plead with her on the way back to their room, but Blake just ignored her. She was acting colder than Weiss on a bad day. That was until Yang mentioned lunch. The reason for this was that Blake had very little money remaining, Just about enough for something filling from the cafeteria. Unfortunately for her, the cafeteria closed a few hours ago. So, it was only right that Yang, pay for her meal.

As soon as she heard the word that was related to food, Blake stopped her legs and turned towards Yang.

"ah, so food got your attention," Yang spoke, excited that her partner had stopped ignoring her.

"Where?" Blake asked.

"Uhh, there's that cafe not too far from here, It's a little expensive bu-," Yang interrupted herself. she was almost at the end of her sentence, but the word "expensive," reminded her of her own current money problems. Judging by the look on Yang's face, Blake could tell why she had stopped. Blake sighed and continued to walk. Yang quickly followed after her, apologizing as they went.

Once again, Yang was being ignored.

"Wait, I know!" Yang exclaimed, but this time her voice had not stopped Blake. "we can just ask Weiss to pay for us, she oughta be loaded."

"did you forget what happened at the vital festival? her father cut her off"

"Oh, right," Yang, quickly remembered. "maybe if we can get Ruby to come to come along. knowing her she's probably already spent all her lien on random garbage, and I doubt Weiss would pass up the chance to buy her lunch."

"That just means she'd have one more person to pay for. how would that make her wanna pay for, "MY" lunch" she put an emphasis on "my"

"That stings, y'know?" Yang spouted, before returning to actual thought. "hmm, I could probably pull some strings," she stated ominously.

The two were now at their room door. What sounded almost like arguing, could be heard from beyond it. Yang opened the door, still trying to get on Blake's good side. Before entering the room they saw Weiss and Ruby, They were on the floor, sitting across from each other. Weiss had a thin chocolate stick in her mouth, not seen before by the two entering. Upon hearing them open the door, Ruby turned to Yang and Blake.

"Yang!" she exclaimed, excitedly standing up.

"Hey, Rubes," Yang casually replied.

"What took you guys so long?" ruby questioned.

"this idiot here," Blake gestured to Yang.

"I was just trying to make you laugh," Yang stated. Blake blushed upon hearing this, but only for a short moment.

"Yeah, you definitely weren't trying to relieve your own boredom at all" Blake was right on the mark. Yang's flattery had been completely seen through. she laughed awkwardly for a bit, before giving up on her defense.

They walked into their room, shutting the door behind them. The chocolate stick that was previously in Weiss's mouth, had disappeared and schnee looked unhappy for some reason. Blake was about to go sit on her bed when Yang, asked the obvious question.

"what were you guys doing anyway?" she expected Weiss to answer, but Ruby did so instead.

"Oh, Weiss wanted to play something called, the Pocky game."

"what's that?" Blake asked, intrigued by the topic herself.

"I'm not really sure," Ruby laughed awkwardly, after all, she did only find out about the game a few minutes before Blake and Yang had arrived.

They all store at Weiss, eager for her explanation. She noticed their stares and was embarrassed for a moment. Soon after, she started to explain.

"it's just a thing I heard from some other students." Before beginning to explain the actual "game", she held the pocky box in her left hand, and pulled out a chocolate stick from inside. "you and one other person put the same pocky stick in your mouth, and then try to eat as much of it as you can." Weiss finished her explanation, or so she thought.

"why?" Blake asked, unsure what the actual point to the game was. Weiss panicked, A wave of embarrassment flushed over her. She wasn't sure how to explain this next part, without revealing her true intentions.

"uh, you, uh, uhh.." Luckily for Weiss, she was saved by the next shout.

"i got it!" Yang shouted, extending her arm, pointing her finger at Weiss. "if Blake and I defeat, you and Ruby in this pocky game, then you have to buy us lunch!" Blake let out another a sigh. Before she could call Yang a idiot, Ruby spoke.

This was the perfect chance for Weiss to continue the "game", with Ruby. Weiss looked slightly at her friend with a red cape. _But what if she doesn't want to play,_ she thought to herself.

"i don't really want to play." Weiss's worst nightmare had come true. If only they didn't eat a whole box together earlier, before Weiss remembered the reason she bought them. Yang smirked, Blake could tell she had something up her sleeve.

"i guess you don't care if the whole school saw THIS photo then" she was prepared to go to almost any cost to get Blake her lunch. On Yang's scroll, was a photo of Ruby at a young age. she was wearing a red skirt, black shirt, and a cute little red cape. Her usual short hair was braided in pigtails. It was embarrassingly cute. Weiss definitely would not let the school lay their eyes on this precious photo of her partner, and neither would the cute cape wearer herself.

Ruby tried wrestling the scroll out of Yang's hands, but Yang just kept moving it away from her sister. Eventually she held it above herself, out of Ruby's reach. Ruby definitely could've gotten the scroll back if she used her semblance, but at the time, she didn't think of doing so.

"fine we accept your challenge!" shouted Weiss, followed by Ruby jumping back to her, and also agreeing.

"if you win, Weiss pays for your lunch and if we win, you delete that photo." Ruby reaffirmed the deal.

"sure" Yang replied. She turned her head to Blake, trying to get her acceptance.

"alright." _we just have to eat a stick of chocolate together, how hard could it be?_ Blake thought to herself before realising something important. "wait!" she exclaimed.

"what's wrong?" Yang asked, The other two just staring in wonder.

"how are we supposed to know who wins?" Blake finally asked the much needed question.

"i guess, whichever team eats the most?" Ruby replied. Everyone seemed in agreeance to the terms, especially Weiss. They did a coin flip to decide who would go first. Yang, chose tails, and Weiss, heads. It spun in the air for a bit, before coming down and landing on tails.

Blake held the pocky in her mouth first. Yang slowly put the other end of the chocolate stick in her own. They had to eat it together, without letting it fall. The pair begun to nibble on it. It was actually harder to do then they originally thought it'd be. Yang wasn't gonna let it fall, she'd continue to nibble on it slowly, until she could barely touch Blake's lips with her own. Surely Weiss wouldn't go further than that.

Up until the thought of her own lips touching Blake's, she had paid all her attention on the chocolate stick. because of this, Yang hadn't noticed how much closer her face was to Blake's, or even that Blake was blushing. They continued to get closer. Blake's eyes shined orange, like the sunlight hue behind her, Her skin glowed a sweet white, Her black curls swayed ever so slightly. Yang didn't think she had ever been so close to Blake before. At least not in a way like this. Yang was almost at Blake's lips. She wanted to stop, but more than anything else, she wanted to continue. Blake's blush depend, as Yang gazed at her in a way she had not done before. _She's so beeautiful,_ the thought buzzed in her mind, eventually overtaking her. just before Yang's lips could touch Blake's, without another thought, or any hesitation, Yang hastily lunged forward at Blake. their lips connected and formed a kiss.

It was sweet, and innocent, like nothing the two had experienced before, but for that same reason it was also terrifying. Yang's thoughts began to flood back into her mind. The anxiety that followed her actions, quickly made her pull away.

Blake stared at Yang, surprised, wordless. Yang stared back at Blake, afraid of what might come next. Before tears could escape Yang's eyes, she stood up and made a break for the door.

"yang!" Blake let out her voice, before chasing after her partner. Yang opened the door, and was about to run out, but Just before she could, Blake grabbed Yang by her arm, stopping her. Blake had placed her hand over the scar, that had been caused by a white fang member, back at the festival. Yang tried to pull away, but Blake didn't let go, She wouldn't, not until she had talked to Yang.

"just let go..." Yang spoke, her voice was hoarse and riddled with nervous emotion.

"yang, I... I..." Blake tried to say she wanted to, what she needed to, but each time the words just wouldn't come out. "I..." she tried once more, before Yang turned her teary eyed face to Blake. Everything was plain to see.

The tears stream down from Yang's face. She tries to mouth something, but she is barely able to let out her voice. "I'm… s-" she chokes up even more, and tries to turn away, but her partner just gets closer.

Blake watches the tears fall from Yang's eyes. She can feel Yang tremble in her hand. She isn't sure what Yang is afraid of, but she wants to comfort her. Even so, she can't form the words. All she is left to do is stare at Yang's wet face. Blake feels the same emotions she felt back when they were eating the pocky, back when they were messing around in the classroom, and even further back when they first met. There was only one thought in her mind each time she stared at Yang. As the sun shined onto Yang's face, her long hair seemed to glow a radiant yellow. The reason Blake was angry earlier had completely evaporated, like the glistening tears that fell from Yang's face. Replaced by a single unstoppable thought. The thought completely overtook Blake. She moved her face closer to Yang's. The tears blurred yang's vision, all she could see was the dark figure of her partner, moving closer to her. Yang was about to turn away, when she felt a familiar warmth touch her lips, that were wet with salt like tears. Blake pushed against Yang's lips, It was different than the previous kiss, It was more passionate, sweet like honey. Yang wasn't gonna run away this began to form under Blake's eyes, as she continued to imbue her lips with Yang's. Yang's vision had cleared a little, but more tears formed when she saw Blake's face. Yang began to Push back against Blake, taking control of the kiss. Up until earlier, she had no idea she wanted this.

Blake was more then her best friend, she was someone she'd fight to the end for, her partner. That's what had scared Yang the most, losing Blake, and kissing her had just made Yang's feelings stronger. It frightened her more then anything she had faced before.

The kiss continued, their lips and tongues intertwined. They had no idea how much time had passed, it could have been forever, or even no time at all. They were inside their room, the door had been shut, and the other two girls were nowhere to be seen. Yang and Blake were up against the bookcase, when they finally stopped. The sun was still going down. The two gayzed into each other's eyes, Yang happily smiled at Blake. she was ready to speak, but still could not say her thoughts. Then Blake spoke, Breaking the wordless silence.

"you're so beeautiful." Yang's smile grew. it was as if Blake had stolen the words straight from Yang's mouth. Blake's words caused Yang's heart to flutter, and had made her realise how she truly felt.

"I love you." Yang spoke without hesitation, her words surprised Blake, but she accepted them nonetheless. Blake was speechless. She moved her face closer to Yang's and Yang moved hers closer to Blake's.


	2. update

Just thought id update this to let the people know that follow it, i actually wrote another one.

Why not just add it as a chapter to this? You might ask, well i pretty much just wanna have them as separate stories, but still a series.

s/12659301/1/Sweet-Tea-A-Bumbleby-Fanfiction


End file.
